


twinkle and fade

by pekosan



Series: angsty teens filled with spoilers with a possible happy ending [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: also feat. monokumarz morning announcement, feat. angie's school, idk if this is 3rd person or what but i think its 3rd person, most of them only get like one liners, spoilers for chapter 3 + end game mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: In where Angie remembers everythingndrv3 spoilers for the whole game





	

**Author's Note:**

> the name was based on twinkle and fade by 164P (which is a pretty good song i was shooked) 
> 
> i get random ideas when i shower sometimes idk what this is actually about  
> why angie? i literally have no idea

“Good morning-kuma!~ The time now is 8am, it is officially day time! Rise and shine!!”

The Monokumarz morning announcement had gone off and Angie had been up for the past 2 hours, as she heard from God of a new idea. It was a big portrait, the actual contents were...indescribable to the normal eye (it was supposed to be everyone in the Gifted Inmates Academy).

Proud of her work, she carefully placed it against the wall for it to dry and stripped off her clothing (which consisted of a white short and pale blue shorts, “Angie wouldn’t wear a bikini and a raincoat 24/7, even Angie has her limits!” ) for a quick shower. Angie enjoyed her showers real hot, like boiling hot (perhaps it reminded her of the hot climate from her island). Feeling refreshed, Angie stepped out of the shower, got ready and-

 _“P̧l̛ease ́s͞t͝at̶e ̶ your name a̷͢n̛͟͠d̡̢͞ ͟͠ć̴̶̷͟á̧̧̨n̵͘͞͞d̀͞idate number.”_  
“ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▌▌, candidate nu̸̴̬̲͖͈͢ͅm̷̢͏͇̹̪̠̼͚̪͖̦̀b̴̨̲̩̖͔͚͞͠è̡͕͚̭̝͖͔̦̠̟͙͎̗͇r̴̢̛͕̠͎̺̺͘͘ ̨̤̲̣̖̲̺̯͚̦̲̣̞̩̳̼̫͠4҉͓̯̜̱͔̳̹̮̺̯̕͞1̵̱͍͎͕̲̦̪̦͖͚̠̠̙͇̤̥͔͘8”  
.  
.  
.

Angie grabs her head, it throbs it throbs it throbs it throbs it throbs it throbs oh god it- 

it stops

The door swings wide open and Yumeno looks at Angie with her usual tired and unimpressed face, oh what it seems. Angie can see her mouth is slightly more gaped and her eyebrows are slightly furrowed.

“Are thou alright, has a dream monster taken thy MP?” Yumeno puts her hand onto Angie’s shoulder, despite not understand Yumeno’s words, Angie appreciates the gesture. “Angie feels real great today Himiko! Maybe this is a sign from God that today’s gonna be a great day!~” 

Angie puts on her signature happy-go-lucky cat-face smile and clamps her hands together, she lies through said smile. She fearsfearsfearsfearsfears- what does she fear for?

____________

Along the way Chabashira meets up with them and the trio heads to breakfast. Angie opens the cafeteria doors nice and wide, nice and wide-

_“Wha͞t̴'͘s ́your̛ ͘ręa͟s̡o͟n ͘f͘or̸ ̢audi̴ti̶oǹi͡n҉g̴ for ̨the 53rd season of **Danganronpa**?”  
You put on a nice and wide grin and proceed to open your mouth-_

“Good morning Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san, Angie-san,” Angie snaps out of it and sees Saihara, who had gotten himself a small tray with a slice of toast and an apple with a cup of water. Without thinking, Angie tackles Saihara into a tight hug, she can see the detective struggling to get out from his ahoge. The food tray had flung into the air on landed on-

A menacing aura filled the air. Harukawa stands angrily by her seat with the slice of toast on her head, shirt drenched and tray on the floor (the apple had luckily landed on the table). Angie lets go off Saihara and he apologizes.

Angie Yonaga stands starry-eyed in the cafeteria, her mind blank ba̽̔̆̑n̴̎k͋ͤ̀ ͭ́b̴̛̎͗͂͋̉͆l̢̿̃̃ͩ̽͆̚a̡͂̓ͩ̏n͆͋́́͟k̡͆ͩ̕l and she walks off. She walks automatically to her study room and shuts herself inside.

_“Any talent you’d like to have on the show if you do pass the audition?”_  
“ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▌▌, would probably like to have the͏̧̛ ͏҉t҉͢į̷t̵̀͢͠l̷̡̀̕͝ȩ́̕ ̴̸͟͝ơ̸̕f̶̸͟ **̡͘S͟͟͟H͜͢S͟Ĺ̡̕͝ ̨̢̡A͏̨͡r̷͝t̸̛ì͝ş͝t̶̛͡!͘͟͏”**  
“Why would you say that?”  
“ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▌▌ had always admired Ý̀à͠Ḿ̕͘a̧͢͢D̛͟͝A̡̛ ͜1̵́͠͡2҉̛3̴̛! Although maybe people didn’t like his character, ▄▄▄▄▄ ▌▌ thought he was **fascinating**!”  
“ **Fascinating**?”  
͏͏̷͠ ̸̵̵ ̨̛͢ ̷̕͠͠҉ ҉͏̡ ̢̛̀ ̶҉̀ ̵̴ ̕͏̧̡ ͘͞ ̕͠ ̷ ̢̕͜͠ 

Angie continued working on the wax sculptures of the four deceased students in hopes of being able to revive one of them with the Spirit of the Dead ritual.  
____________

Angie finishes the wax sculptures and hears a

knock knock knock 

She hears Chabashira’s voice, she decides to ignore it. Then Saihara speaks up and Angie decides to open the door. She sees Chabashira, Saihara and Harukawa. She stares stares stares at them-

_“Angie-chan you’re really gonna audition for the 53rd season of_ **Danganronpa**?”  
“Yep! Angie wants to spread her dedication to God on live television!’  
“You must be really dedicated to God if you’re really willing to go on a killing game.”  
“Angie wants to be like Ý̀à͠Ḿ̕͘a̧͢͢D̛͟͝A̡̛ ͜1̵́͠͡2҉̛3̴̛! How he was willing to go along a plan just to save Alt ̴ę̸̛r ̀É͡͞go͢͞!̧̡̀!”If God told me to commit murder, then Angie will follow those words! After all, **God’s words are always right.** ” 

Ouma waves his hand in front of Angie’s face, she doesn’t realize she’d spaced out for a second. But for that brief second, Angie thought she’d seen the room turn dark and sees stars twinkling in the distance.

Angie explains the purpose of the wax sculptures, “I think Amami-chan’s the best choice to be revived!” Angie hears Ouma, Amami Rantaro, the name flashes in her mind. She falls backwards and as she fall fall falls, she thinks she sees Yumeno by the doors.  
____________

_The projector’s on and the teacher’s on the official **Team Danganronpa** website, a live broadcast is gonna start soon. A live broadcast announcing the next season’s participants, out of over 2000 applications, only 15 students were going to be chosen (after all, the **Hope** of last season’s going to participate again and Angie’d heard that **Team Danganronpa** had reserved 2 spots for special reasons, but those were just rumors)_

_3...2..1!_

_Large numbers appeared on the screen and a couple of people with Monokuma heads in front of a starry background were on screen. Angie gave half of her attention to the screen and half to the rainy spring weather, the humidity was getting to her._

_The people on screen gesture Amami to the camera, Angie notices he looks more tired, intensive eye bags and disheveled hair. When questioned by the crew, Amami shrugs it off as not getting enough sleep and that he’d woken up late so he didn’t have time to fix himself. Angie’s female classmates squeal at the sight of him while the boys are jealous of his good looks. The teacher tells them to keep quiet. Angie fiddles with her avocado themed mechanical pencil and doodles herself onto a notebook._

_“Now, Amami-kun, would you like to do the honors of announcing the lucky participants for 53rd season of **Danganronpa**?” Amami nods and a member hands him a set of cue cards, Angie happens to notice Amami cringing slightly before giving a (seemly) forced smile._

_Amami reads off from the cue cards, listing the person’s name and their given talent. Angie listens attentively, hoping she’d be chosen._

_“And the final participant for 53rd season of **Danganronpa** is-”_

Angie wakes up in cold sweat and sees Yumeno and Chabashira fanning her (though the former doing it lazily)  
____________

Angie heads back to her room, and lies in bed (she doesn’t have the energy to change). She debates whether or not she should tell the Student Council of her...visions? Were they even visions? Angie gets out of bed and goes for a walk.

She looks up, the night starry sky visible and 12 students trapped in a killing game. Angie walks up to the 4th floor and hears some noises coming from one of the three unoccupied room, curiosity over safety, Angie peers through the door and catches Shinguuji removing a floorboard.

“Ah~ Korekiyo, what’re you doing with that floorboard?” Angie points to the floor boards. Angie notices that Shinguuji’s starting to panic. “I...was planning on using it for something.” Shinguuji then greets Angie ‘goodbye’ and Angie just stares at the unlit candle on the wall.

By the time Angie realizes it, Shinguuji had already done the deed. Her vision white, just white-

_“And the final participant for 53rd season of **Danganronpa** is Yonaga Angie as the Super High School Level Artist.”_

_Angie hears her class applauding her, their very own classmate is going to be on television’s most popular **real fiction**. Angie stares in disbelief and then loudly cheers with everyone-_

Angie feels something being wrapped around her head, her mind is fuzzy, like that one cute stuffed bunny she once saw in that toy shop-

_Angie cautiously enters the **Team Danganronpa** building, where she’s to meet the other 15 participants. Angie holds on to her bracelet for good luck and enters the building._

_The students all ranged differently, a tall boy with a goatee tried to muffle his coughing (to no avail) while standing next to another boy with a cap. The crew tells the cast to **socialize** for a few days, Angie and a few others see no point in doing so when they’ll just murder each other after those few days._

_**Is building friendship really that important**?-_

_The 16 of them stand outside a room, where the crew will **alter their memories suited to their talents** , this was Angie’s chance, the chance to be able to spread the love of God to everyone-_

_“Angie-san, please enter the room.”  
Angie puffs up her chest and enters the room, she’ll become a new Angie she’ll become a new Angie she’ll become a new Angie-_

_**Stab** _

A stab through her neck, she bleeds and bleeds and now she’s never to awake again..

She never did get the chance to tell the others of those ‘visions’ she had. Would they even true, Angie doesn’t know nor will she ever know.

The starry night sky reminds her of home, twinkling brightly as the inhabitants of the island prepare for a ritual, she smiles at the starry night sky.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes for you ♪  
> •angie's portrait = just something cute, it looks like something picasso would do but angie's angie.
> 
> •taking a boiling hot shower = i feel like it'd remind her of the hot climate of islands, also it'd be interesting if she took really hot showers.
> 
> •candidate number 418 = a play on angie's birthday  
> •YaMaDa 123 = a play on yamada's name (hifumi sounds like 123 if you didn't already know)  
> •humidity: angie doesn't like the humidity  
> •avocado themed stationary = i mean they're cute, wouldn't it be so fucking cute if angie had avocado themed stationary (also she likes avocados does that mean she likes rantaros hair??)
> 
> •starry night = idk i wanted to tie the title in somehow so starry night- sounds more momota-like tho...
> 
> edit 22/3/17 - made some fixes to the grammar


End file.
